User talk:H3
Hello all this is H3. If you have a problem with me (why else would you be here) just leave a message. NOTE: If you wish to talk to me on the IRC, leave a date and time, I will try to make it, if not we can try again at another time. (if you can leave the time in EST Standard Time and if not please leave what timezone you are in) [[User:H3|'Blake']] Talk Problems? Um, I guess im just gonna put my responses here. No, me and Ralink r not the same person. He comes over and edits on my computer. User:CaptainNate Re: Rollback for SLH Sure, I give rollback to any trustworthy user. ' simon rj ' 10:47, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Meat & Taters Response Now I see, you're an administrator. You know, you can talk to a user before you delete their whole article. Well, H3. I hope mine doesn't fall victim to your judgment. I'm not new to this whole Wiki thing. I know that the internet is unfair and that anyone can delete my whole article if they feel like it. I just "ASKED" people to not desrtoy my hard work; I didn't demand anything, as you imposed. 01:21, 23 September 2008: from MEAT & TATERS... Oh, right Right, so you're allowed to put your name in Gruntipedia articles, but I'm not. Nah, it's cool. I've learned my lesson. Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 09:24, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Oh damn, I've done it again. Question Do you know who Meat and Taters is? I can't answer until you have a wikia account. but I am guessing that you will just check this page. I enjoy the privacy, but I'll make an account. I'll get back to you later. Why can't I make an account? It brings me to a page titled "Unable to create registration." Advice? I know that Wikia was moving its serves awhile ago, but that should not be a big deal, just make sure you filled everything our correctly, then if not contact me again and ill walk you through it. Okay, I'm no longer 74.215.206.174, I'm Sagle Bagle... So who is Meat and Taters? Sagle Bagle 23:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC)saglebaglelol Meat and Taters is Back Hey it's me, I got my computer back. Get on mibbit when you get the chance. I have actually had it for two days now, I just neglected to get back to gruntipedia. Hey It's Meat and Taters , I have a question. How does Halopedia recognize my name? Meat and Taters 23:53, 5 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT AND TATERS It's Me...Again Sorry to annoy you but I need to talk about some things. Get on mibbit when you get the chance. Meat and Taters 02:09, 6 November 2008 (UTC)MEAT AND TATERS Whatever, look at my page. You'll see what I was wanting to talk about. I need you to tell me what pages need assistance and add a link. I understand gruntipedia is not in it's best shape right now. I want to help. By the way, you still haven't told me what happened in my absence. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Important Blake, I was looking for stubs and I found something. Look in the article stubs category and you'll see an article in the g cont. column. I can't spell it but it's not halo related so I think it's worthy of a deletion. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Response I thought you were the grim reaper. Haha, I'll do it. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Okay I see. Well it has a deletion tag on it so you should check it out to confirm my findings. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] PS: Am I doing the signature right? No He just uses my Computer sometimes. Another Article I tagged another article for deletion, check it out: Joey 'Needstopee. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] (I see what you mean now, these articles are annoying). More Articles I tagged a pointless article for deletion; check it out: AAA. I just don't get why people post such pointless things. Also, check out: Athens, Death, Ketchup, Best way To Kill Grunts, Coin, Easter cheif, Elephant on Steroids, This page does not exist, Power drain, Red vs Blue, Rmuta fo Mnutua (Level), Hogs, Microsoft Propaganda, Grunt o' vehical, Noobish Editor, Lieutenant Ups, Special Symbols, and Zombies. There, I have made a complete sweep of gruntipedia and that's all the deletion-worthy articles I can find. Gruntipedia should be relatively clean now. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Important It's Meat and Taters. Look at my userpage when you get the chance, there's something there that concerns you. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] My Request for Administratorship Hey, Blake. Meat and Taters here. I just wanted to let you know I have requested to become an administrator here. For more details go to: RFA. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Response to your RFA Vote I see you don't support me. Well I did ask you to base your decision on who I am today? Did I not? I also learn fast and have studied many pages that give administrator guidelines. I think Gruntipedia also COULD use more man power. I also think Jolly W. Roberts would make a good administrator though. It's okay though, I understand you are entitled to your vote. It's just displeasing to see that people still judge me harshly after all my dedication. No hard feelings... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Back Wow. Like I said, you still think I'm the person I used to be. Yeah, I made some mistakes here and there and I do have bans under my belt. I did used to be extreme about things, but you taught me about wikis. Now I'm good. No more bans, no more extreme, no more mistakes. By the way, the only reason I posted the comments on the deletion articles was to let the writer know that I did it. In fact, you should be appreciative that i found those articles and that I am preparing to rewrite them. Otherwise they would go unnoticed. Anyway, I want you to tell me what you think I am now, please. I'm completely in the dark because I thought things were cool between us since you taught me. Apparently you still think I'm doing things wrong, so tell me what you think I should do differently. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Yo! Hey check out my latest article, just finished it: Soulja Boy the Jackal. The idea of making this article came to me while I was reading the Jackal page. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Help Please hey do u want to make an article with me? User:CaptainNate Could you help me? Could you cast a vote on The Story of Pork Chop? Put it on the discussion page and put your name at the bottem. CaptainNate Response to the Above Comment Hey, Blake, it's Meat and Taters. I know CaptainNate I have also made an article with him. I highly reccomend that you do the same. He has a nack for comedy and the two of you together could probably make something pretty good. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Hi Nice to see you're back Blake, as you can see I've made a new friend: CaptainNate. He seems to do a lot around here, nice kid. Anyway, welcome back. Don't worry, nothing much happened while you were gone. PS: try to take it easy on Nate; he writes a lot of fan-fiction. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Thanks I thank you for deleting that Predator picture. I was gonna use it as a joke but it was an epic fail. So thanks for getting rid of it. --Oxico 01:18, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Meet Me Hey, Meat and Taters. Meet me on the IRC as soon as possible. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Nevermind I'll wait another 30 minutes before I do my workouts. PLEASE GET ON THE IRC! [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Important Meet me on the IRC... something just happened. It's really urgent, please do it for me... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat and Taters...]] Hey meet me on the irc. Question I wanted to ask what happened to all the material that was on my talk page. Also, an IP address removed all material from the page Red vs Blue he/she needs to be warned. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] The Health of Gruntipedia Meet me on the IRC as soon as possible, I would like to discuss some things there... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Testing 02:12, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Testing again 02:28, 23 November 2008 (UTC) [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 02:33, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Question The question. Have u ever seen SAW? Its a great movie. *O forgot [[User:CaptainNate|'NATE']] Talk 03:08, 23 November 2008 (UTC) THE GAME HAHA! WE BEAT YOU GUYS! AGAIN! Ohio State Buckeyes: 42 Michigan Wolverines: 7 ROFL! PS: Thanks for giving Nate a signature, it was annoying when he didn't post his signature on his comments. By the way, I'm still waiting to meet on the IRC, we need to talk about this wikis' health... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat & Taters...]] Absence While you're gone, I'll do my best to record vandals or other breakers of wiki law while you're gone. Current found: '''Current violators:' 3 (1 debateable) '63.3.1.1' IP adress: 63.3.1.1 Page: Reason: He added "yayap is a pimp!" to the article: Yayap. Status: edits reverted by User:ShadowyLeftHand Notes: His ban and/or warning is debateable. ShadowyLeftHand probably removed his added material because it was suggestively sexist. It was not an appropriate thing to add if you ask me either and I think he deserves at least a warning. 'User:IGGEL' Username: User:IGGEL. Reason: Attemting to bring back Gruntiness. Notes: This IGGEL character is possibly the same person as the IP adress that aslo attemted to bring the article back. 'User:The king of the guild' Username: User:The king of the guild. Reason: Removing a large amount of content from Rtas 'Vadum and uploading extremely inapropriate content. Notes: This user uploaded two inapropriate images. These images contain sexual content and need to be deleted as soon as possible. See the Upload log to find these images. I can't provide a link. Hope your dad gets better soon. ''Meat''[[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:30, 29 December 2008 (UTC) =Possible Violator= Are normal users allowed to edit the Main Page? I don't think we are. User:Out 2 Gr1nd made an edit around 4:00 PM. He re-spelled Humour at the top section into Humor. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 22:27, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Question So normal users are allowed to change the main page? If so can I change the featured article, no one ever changes it. If so, does Master Chief sound good? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 05:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) lol, sorry, I forgot to log in. RE: Question So I can't? =( [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 05:49, 21 December 2008 (UTC) * BUT DAT SUX! lol Fanon Anyway, I've been frequenting Halo Fanon a lot. It's a grea site, you should go there sometime. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 05:54, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Gruntiness Thought you should know: some guy named IGGEL brought back Gruntiness. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 23:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon I really like the Halo Fanon wiki. The users are warm and welcoming. My articles are appreciated for their quality. Heck, one of them might win an award! I just wanted to say: I'm sorry I haven't been here as much as I used to. I don't really like Gruntipedia as much as I once did. When I look back, all I find is that people here liked to step on me and crush my aspirations. Heck, the nicest person to me here was old Nate. There are limits here to what I could and couldn't do. On the other wiki, people bring me up and give me reason to strive to be a better writer. I really wish you would try it. It's a great place for me. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 05:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Good Comedy Hey, I knew that you administrators deleting fanon was a bad idea. You see, the best articles on this entire website are fanon; (many provided by me)! So, people want to read these articles and it sucks when the administrators destroy their best articles! As proof that people like this site's fanon, Soulja Boy the Jackal has been revived due to popular demand. I think it is unwise to earase what makes Gruntipedia great. The Prophet of Haters and The Beast both seem to be popular amongst readers. In the end, it just comes to show you: ''you can't kill good comedy... PWN'D ''Meat''[[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 18:14, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Christmas Oh, I almost forgot...merry Christmas Blake. lol [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 21:57, 25 December 2008 (UTC) = Favor? = You said you were good with photoshop so I ask: could you put a Jackal's head on this guy's head for me when you can? [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]][[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 04:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Daniel'sTits Thanks a lot for the ban of this person. I appreciate it. [[User:ShadowyLeftHand|'S']][[User talk:ShadowyLeftHand|'L''']]